zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Xia Liu
Xia Lan Xing De Liu (夏蘭荇德‧流), shortened Xia Liu (夏流), is the playful grandfather of Xia Tian, Xia Yu and Xia Mei; and the head of the family. Personality Xia Liu is the guardian of the entrance to the ghostly dimension, Mie (滅), being the most powerful member in the family (before Xia Tian became Zhong Ji Tie Ke Ren.) However, even after this, everyone still looks to him for guidance in times of conflict, due to his years of experience and knowledge. Despite being the one everyone relies on, Xia Liu is rarely solemn, usually being quite lighthearted and cheerful, and making jokes at inappropriate times. However, he can be childish or petty sometimes, and is especially biased towards those from the Ye He Na La family. Also, due to his age, he is infamous for his terrible amnesia acting up at important scenes, which is often a great source of frustration to Xiong Ge (雄哥) / Xia Xiong. He farts when something upsets him, the level of stinkiness depending on how upset he is. Pizza and bubble tea are two of his favorite meals, and he can be bribed by them. Xia Liu is excellent at sewing when he is motivated. Biography History Xia Liu traveled to the Silver Dimension 17 years ago under a secret assignment from the former Meng Zhu to find out about a sudden cosmic disturbance. That is where he met Sun Shang Xiang and became her secret master of the mystic arts, teaching her the ability to catch insects as well as pass on the knowledge of demons. However, he kept his true identity and the twelve dimenions' existence a secret. ''The X-Family'' Xia Liu makes his first appearance in The X-Family, beginning as a rather weak, senile and funny character. He helps Xia Tian find a key to control Gui Long after he ran into Mie without his grandfather's consent and unknowingly collected demonic energy. After this problem was solved, he began to reveal more of his responsible, superior side. When he finds out that Ye Si Ren, his ex-son-in-law, is a member of the evil Ye He Na La family, his dislike of him grows even stronger, but eventually learns to live with it. Despite that, he would continually scold him and accuse him for crimes he wasn't directly connected to. ''K.O.3an Guo'' In the 25th Round of ''K.O.3an Guo'', Xia Liu becomes assigned by Jiu Wu to help Xiu/Liu Bei maintain order in the Silver Dimension after he inadvertently broke it, allowing evils to invade the world. To do so, Xia Liu is assigned to move to the Silver Dimension temporarily, along with Jie, Deng and Ming. When Xiu turns to him for help, he gives him his personal weapon to help him suppress the evils roaming inside Guan Yu. He also gives Xiu/Liu Bei the Soul Cleansing Melody to help him save Guan Yu from turning evil. He was restricted by Jiu Wu to teach Xiu/Liu Bei the method of accessing the Soul Calming Melody, however, he realized how troubled everyone was by Guan Yu's powerless condition and decided to oppose to Jiu Wu's orders. When their first attempt failed, Xia Liu advices Xiu/Liu Bei to figure out a way to amplify his power to the level of 80000 by which he will be able to use the Soul Calming Melody again. It is later revealed that he visited the Silver Dimension 17 years ago on a secret mission. There, he met Sun Shang Xiang and taught her to use Xiao Bing Qi Ning. Eventually, he and his son-in-law, Ye Si Ren, travel to the Silver Dimension to meet his younger twin brother, Ye Si Ti, and unveil the last part of the mystery. Later on, the Silver Dimension becomes enveloped by demon attacks. Xia Liu goes to investigate and finds out that Ye Si Ti has been unleashing the demons to capture people and create an army of demons plotting to take over both the Iron and the Silver Dimensions. He tries to stop him, but Ye Si Ti freezes his body, forcing him to observe when he captures Sun Shang Xiang. After he broke free of the spell, he retreats to the Iron Dimension to report to Jiu Wu, and subsequently leads to a huge battle between Dong Cheng Wei and Ye Si Ti. Relationships Friendships *[[Jiu Lai|'Jiu Lai']] and [[Demon Hunter|'Demon Hunter']] During free-time, he likes to hang out with his friends, Jiu Lai and Demon Hunter, on a mountain where they can be alone and discuss things. *'Xiu' After Xiu became his grandson's teacher, they began to work together in protecting their world from evil. They hardly shared any personal conversations until they were both assigned to live in the Silver Dimension, to which Xiu would ask him for help when he is in a bind. Other *[[Sun Shang Xiang|'Sun Shang Xiang']] Sun Shang Xiang is Xia Liu's apprentice in the Silver Dimension. He first met her 17 years ago while going on a mission in the Silver Dimension. While in Jiang Dong High School's landmark, he encountered Ah Xiang, who was attempting to capture mosquitoes instead of killing them. He then taught her the ability to capture insects. Because she is unaware of his true identity, she prefers to call him "Shuai ge shifu" ''(帥哥師父 / ''Handsome Master). Dislike towards Ye Si Ren and Lan Ling Wang He has despised Ye Si Ren even before he married his daughter, and his dislike towards him grows when he finds out that he is a member of the Ye He Na La family, but learns to accept him over time, though he keeps accusing Ye Si Ren for things that he has not done. He doesn't like Lan Ling Wang at first either as he was a servant to the Ye He Na La family, but after he sacrifices himself to save their world, he starts to change his mind. Xia Liu has given each of them a golden watch, claiming that he only has one and that "it" can only be given to someone heroic and worthy, when the truth is that he has a whole collection of golden watches in his bedroom. Aliases *Ah Gong (阿公 / Maternal Grandpa) by most people. *Xia Liu Qian Bei (夏流前辈 / Senior Xia Liu) by Jiu Wu. *Xia Liu Ah Gong (夏流阿公 / Grandpa Xia Liu) by Guo Er and Dao Ba Jie Sen. *Ba (爸 / Dad) by Xia Xiong. *Qian Ye Fu Da Ling (前岳父大人 / Former Father-in-law) by Ye Si Ren during his divorce with Xia Xiong. *Shuai Ge Shi Fu (帥哥師父 / Handsome Master) by Sun Shang Xiang. *Ye Fu Da Ling (岳父大人 / Father-in-law) by Ye Si Ren in K.O.3an Guo. Powers Like other characters, he has displayed the abilities of super-speeding, energy manipulation and spellcasting. In K.O.3an Guo, he uses telepathic communication to contact Xiu. Xia Liu is also capable of summoning the family spirits to assist them in times of need. Erase Rewind Removing people's memories is one of Xia Liu's many abilities, though he can mistakenly erase the wrong set of memories. Tai Xu Travel Method (太虛雲遊術) He also knows a technique to project his soul into another's body called "Tai Xu Travel Method". This is actually a forbidden skill for the 正派/upright power users, still, he learnt this while he was young. (太虛雲遊術). Xiao Bing Qi Ning (小兵氣凝) Xia Liu is also capable of a harmless skill called Xiao Bing Qi Ning (小兵氣凝): an ability to immobilize insects, which he later passed on to his apprentice, Sun Shang Xiang. Weapons Demon Subduing Cymbals (剋魔鈸) His main weapon is a pair of cymbals called "Demon Subduing Cymbals" (剋魔鈸), which he uses to attack with sound waves and to cast spells. His most notable attacks are eight spells that are mainly used for fighting evils, called "Xiang Mo Ba Jue" (降魔八訣). Dragon Tattooed Trumpet (龍紋嚎) & Exorcism Rod (降魔降) Aside from the Demon Subduing Cymbals, he has been seen wielding a trumpet called "Dragon Tattooed Trumpet" (龍紋嚎) to enhance his freezing spell's effect. He also has a staff called "Exorcism Rod" (降魔降), specifically used for exorcism, however, the weapon was never shown. Alternate Counterparts The Gold Dimension Xia Liu's alternate counterpart in the Gold Dimension is Wang Da Dong's father, Wang Tian Yang, who once was a legendary assassin, who now has become a preacher. He knows Ye Si Ren / Si Ren Tuan Zhang's alternate counterpart, Hong Long / Duan Chang Ren (红龙) and Hei Long (黑龙). The Silver Dimension Xia Liu's alternate counterpart in the Silver Dimension is the villainous Dong Zhuo, who is principal of He Dong Institute and currently the substitute principal of Dong Han Academy, aiming for the throne of the school union leader. Both of them have the same evil laugh, except Dong Zhuo's laugh is more malicious and Xia Liu's is more teasing. Notes *Because his name sounds like "pervert/lowly" (下流), his name is often dragged into that theme. Category:The X-Family characters Category:Main characters Category:Power-users Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Males Category:Cross-over characters Category:Support characters Category:Xia Lan Xing De family members